BackLash
by Cr33pyLasagna
Summary: Harry's got an evil idea to trick Malfoy, what's he going to do when his Idea backlashes out on him? SLASH! Complete
1. Use Your Fist and Not Your Mouth

Title: BACKLASH  
  
Subject: Harry Potter  
  
Paring(s): Draco/ Harry Hermione/Harry  
  
Rating- R (For later reasons)  
  
Disclaimer- Don't own it  
  
Warning- This is a slash, which means there will be guy on guy relationships. Don't like? Don't read.  
  
Note: I realy didn't base it after any book, This could have happened after any of them. There's no spoilers or anything. Yeah this story might realy suck.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!  
  
Use Your Fist, and Not Your Mouth  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Fuck off, Malfoy!" Harry yelled at the smirking blond. Snape was late today and Draco was starting up trouble with Harry.  
  
"What's wrong, Potter? Can't handle being called a mudblood fucker?" Malfoy asked evilly.  
  
"Harry, It's not worth it. Don't let it bother you." Hermione said, looking her boyfriend in the eye.  
  
"But it does." Harry snaps at her.  
  
"Your friend Ron's a queer. I heard him in the bathroom the other day, the boy loves taking it in the ass." Malfoy says, grinning evilly. Harry snapped and punched Malfoy in the jaw. Malfoy tackled Harry. "You dick!" He screamed.  
  
"FIGHT!" Someone yelled. Harry twisted Malfoy's arm, while Malfoy bit hard at Harry's leg, causing Harry to bleed.  
  
Snape ran into the classroom. "Potter! Malfoy! What are you doing?!" Snape yelled. He grabbed hold of Harry and pulled him off of Malfoy. "You both have Detention. "  
  
The kids went back to their chairs. Harry glared at his enemy. Malfoy looked back at Harry with a satisfied smile. Harry gripped the edge of his chair tightly. "One of these days, I will break him." Harry thought.  
  
!!!!!!!  
  
Harry was early to Detention. Snape wasn't there. Professor McGonagall was there.  
  
"Where's Snape?" Harry asked.  
  
"He had an emergency. I hope you don't mind." She said.  
  
Harry smiled. "No. Not at all." He said.  
  
Draco ran in. He looked out of breath. "Am I late?" He asked.  
  
"No. Your fine." McGonagall says. She walks over to the boys. "Professor Snape told me your punishment was cleaning every spot of the classroom..." She started and the boys jaw drops. "...But I think it would be best if you two just scrub the tables, muggle style. I'll give you 4 hours to do this and afterwards, you can do whatever you want. I will check in every so often to see if you're doing your work." She says and leaves the classroom.  
  
Both boys sighed. They where getting off easy. Now all Harry had to do was avoid getting angry at Draco. Harry looked at the tables and evened them between the two of them. "You got this half, I have the other." Harry says to Draco, drawling an invisible line with his finger.  
  
"I have more tables than you! That's not fair!" Draco complained.  
  
Harry counted again. "You have one more desk than me." Harry says with a stressful sigh.  
  
"So! You still have less. I'll do half of the table." Draco says.  
  
"Holy shit, Malfoy! It's a fucking table! Do you have to whine about EVERYTHING?!" Harry growled. Harry sighed. "I'll wash the table." He says, giving into Draco's whining. Draco grinned and started to wipe down the table in front of him.  
  
An hour and a half later the boys where done. Harry sat on the other side of the room while Draco sat on the other. Draco pulled out his wand and whispered a spell at Harry. Harry felt like he was on fire. "What the hell?" He thought. He began to sweat and his mouth dried. He looked over at Draco, who was giggling like a schoolgirl. Harry felt the rage bubbling inside of him. He stood up.  
  
"Do the counter-curse, Malfoy!" Harry yelled.  
  
"No way! It's too funny to see you squirm." Draco said.  
  
"Do the fucking counter-curse!" Harry screamed, and charged at Malfoy. Draco looked over at the door and saw McGonagall coming towards the room. Draco whispered the curse and Harry's body heat cooled.  
  
McGonagall walked in and saw Harry hovering Draco. "Harry, what are you doing?" She asked the black-haired boy.  
  
"Uh, Malfoy needed help on his homework so I decided to help him out." Harry lied and forcing a smile.  
  
McGonagall smiled. "That's good that you two are getting along now. I'll be back later." She says and leaves.  
  
Harry backed away from Draco. "That's good that you two are getting along." Draco mocked McGonagall. "How lame is that?"  
  
"Shut up, Malfoy." Harry says and walks back to his chair.  
  
"Potter's getting defensive." Draco teased.  
  
"I am not." Harry said, lamely. Harry picked up his quill and started to write. "Just leave me the hell alone."  
  
"Come on, Potter. Sit closer so we can talk." Malfoy said, evilly.  
  
"No." Harry says, not looking up.  
  
Malfoy got up and moved closer to Harry. "Why not?" He asked.  
  
Harry slammed his quill down on the table. "Just leave me alone, Malfoy!" Harry pleaded.  
  
Malfoy threw his hands in the air. "Ok, ok. Chill, Potter. I'm just fucking with you." He says.  
  
Harry looked up at the clock. "I had two more hours left of this shit. I don't think either one of us are going to make it out of here alive or without a black eye." Harry thought.  
  
"Potter, Let's play a game." Draco says, moving closer to Harry. The two boys where a table apart.  
  
"I don't want to." Harry says, going back to his note.  
  
"You'll like this game. All we do is rate the whores of the school. Girls that snog the best, girls that are good doing 'other things.'" Draco says.  
  
Harry sighed. He had nothing to lose. "Fine, whatever." Harry says. He moves over to Draco. "I have to admit, I haven't been with very many girls."  
  
"Neither have I. Well girls, that is." Draco says and smiles evilly.  
  
"YOUR GAY?!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. "Bisexual. Damn, it's not THAT big of a deal." He growls. Harry noticed he was angry. "You wanna play?" he growled.  
  
"I told you sure!" Harry snapped.  
  
Malfoy smirked. "How's Granger?" He asked.  
  
Harry turned white. "I can't tell you about her, she'd kill me." He says.  
  
"So? Who cares?" Draco asked.  
  
Harry glared at Draco. "I'm not a cold hearted dick, like you." He says.  
  
"Fine, who else have you fooled with?" Draco asks.  
  
"Um, Megan Ghrolin from Ravenclaw. Whatta slut. Dude, she is the biggest whore in the whole school." Harry stated.  
  
Malfoy smirks. "I've had 'the pleasure' several of times." He says.  
  
"We all have." Harry jokes. Harry laughs and sits back in his chair. They talked more about a few girls while Harry got relaxed around Malfoy. "When Malfoy's not being a complete asshole, he's not a bad guy." Harry thought. "Ok I gotta ask, who's all gay at this school?"  
  
"Many kids. Most are from Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. Ravenclaw is full of homofo's and us Slythrin; we don't care what you are. Your horny, we'll take you." Draco states.  
  
"Who was your latest male fuck?" Harry asked, interested in Malfoy's sex life.  
  
Malfoy bit his lip, unsure if he should tell him. Then he grinned evilly and said; "Don't you know? It's your best friend."  
  
Harry gasped. "You mean..." Harry said, not believing Draco.  
  
"Don't sound so shocked. The boy's a natural head giver." Malfoy says.  
  
"Damn! W-When did this happen?" Harry asked.  
  
"Bathroom. Last week. It was just a quickie during lunch. He wasn't pleased with himself after he did it though." Malfoy says.  
  
"He told Hermione and me that he went to the library! I can't belive Ron fucked you!" Harry says.  
  
"Ron's not the only one from you little circle of friends that's fooled with me." Draco said, smiling evilly.  
  
Harry gasped. "No way! When did she-"Harry started but Draco cut in.  
  
"Last year. Library. Blow Job. Right before you two started to go out. Trust me, I tried to get back with her, to hurt you, but she "wouldn't break your heart.'" Draco says.  
  
Harry was in awe. He couldn't belive it. "It seems like the whole school's had you one way or another." He says.  
  
"Everyone but you. Trust me, I'm not lying." Draco says. He looked into Harry's green eyes intensely. "I'm gonna be 100% honest with you right now, but you gotta promise me your not gonna flip out on me." He says.  
  
"Sure, Malfoy." Harry says.  
  
"Ok, I hate to say this but it was bound to come out one day. Well I...erm...only slept with all them people because I..." Draco started.  
  
"What, Malfoy?" Harry asks.  
  
Draco scratched his head. "You know what. Nevermind. It's not important." He says.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He says and got up. He was headed back to his work when Draco grabbed his wrist. "What are you doing?" He asked, looking down at the blond boy. Draco was looking up at him in desperate eyes. Harry had never seen his eyes like that.  
  
"I only did those things to you cause I-I think I like you, Po...Harry." Draco says.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Harry asks, yanking his wrist from out of Malfoy's grip.  
  
"Nothing!" Malfoy fought. He yanked Harry into the chair he was previously sitting in. "Just listen to me. Ok I've liked you since I could remember. I always pushed it away. I fooled with all those people in search of that feeling I get around you. I-I don't know. Maybe I'm crazy." Draco says.  
  
"You've lost it, Malfoy!" Harry yelled.  
  
"No, haven't. I know what this feeling is. I've known for a long time. I'm very right in the mind." Draco says.  
  
Harry shook his head. It was too much for him to register in his mind. He wasn't use to seeing Malfoy so vurable like this. Then he thought of an evil idea. "If I can get Malfoy to think were going out, I can break his heart and totally destroy him. If I can't hurt him physically, I can easily hurt him emotionally." Harry thought.  
  
"I'm sorry, Malfoy. I'm not like that." Harry says. "Just play hard to get a little longer and go in for the attack." Harry thought.  
  
"How do you know? You don't cause you've never been with a guy." Draco says.  
  
"I don't feel anything for guys." Harry says.  
  
Malfoy ran a hand down the side of Harry's face. Harry shivered. "See, you feel it too." Draco says. Harry swallowed hard and pressed his lips hesitantly on Draco's. Harry's body felt like it was electric. Draco wrapped his arm's around Harry and parted his lips for Harry to enter his mouth. Harry slowly entered his mouth and tasted his mouth. Malfoy teased Harry's tongue with his own. Harry broke for air and looked into Malfoy's eyes. Harry couldn't belive he kissed him. His mind was spinning.  
  
"What are you doing, Potter? You have Granger." Draco pants.  
  
Harry felt a pang of guilt. He knew he was deicving Hermione. "She'll just have to understand." Harry thought. "Well now you have me, Mal...Draco." Harry says.  
  
Harry's voice sent chills down Draco's spine. "You called me by my first name." He says.  
  
"Lover's don't call each other by their last name." Harry says. He was mentally choking himself for doing all this but he knew it was for a good cause. Draco kissed Harry quickly on the lips. They heard the door open.  
  
"Have you learned your lesson?" McGonagall asked the boys. They both nodded.  
  
"You won't hear another bad thing about us for a long time." Draco says, with a smile.  
  
"You better be right, Mr. Malfoy." She says and dismisses the two.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!  
  
Author's Note: Hey everybody! I'm new in this section. I promise the next chapter will be better if this one sucked. I'm still trying to get down the personalities down. (I think I made Harry a little too angry) I know Hermione and Harry wont ever go out, but I still think they could of. And ask for Draco and Harry going out, that's just a little thought I keep to myself. (grins) Well review your comments. Flames are welcome. I'll use them to make S'mores for the good reviewers. Whelp, I'm gonna go. See you in the next chapter! 


	2. Dont Say No, Just Say Now

Disclaimer- Don't own Harry Potter. I'm not lucky enough to.  
  
Warning- This is a slash. Don't like? Don't read.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!  
  
Don't say no, Just say now  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!  
  
Harry was tense that night. He felt bad for cheating on Hermione. He had to go confide in someone, so he went to Ron.  
  
In the commons, Hermione and Ron where playing a game of Wizards Chess. Hermione greeted Harry with a kiss. Harry kissed her back and the memory of Draco flashed though his mind. He forced a smile when she let go. "Wanna play winner?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Maybe later. Ron, when your done, can I talk to you?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be up in a few." Ron says, looking up at his friend suspiciously.  
  
Harry retreated to his room and collapsed on his bed. Thankfully; everyone was gone, either at the library or they where sneaking around school with a date. Harry sighed stressfully. He knew he was doing the right thing. "When it's all over, everyone will know that Draco's a queer and fell in love with the-boy-who-lived." Harry thought.  
  
Ron came up and sat next to Harry. "What's on your mind, Mate?" Ron asked.  
  
"I did something realy fucked up." Harry said, plainly.  
  
"What happened?" Ron asked, interested.  
  
Harry took a big breath and let it out in a sigh. "Promise me you won't tell Hermione." Harry says.  
  
"You didn't che-"Ron started.  
  
"PROMISE ME YOU WON'T HER!" Harry demanded.  
  
Ron jumped. "Ok, ok. I promise I won't tell her. What in bloody hell happened?" Ron asked.  
  
"I-I kissed M-Malfoy in detention." Harry said, softly.  
  
Ron's eyes widen. "WHA?! WHY?!" Ron yelled.  
  
Harry covered Ron's mouth with his hand. "Hush, big mouth! Ok we where talking and he said he liked me and then I kissed him." Harry says.  
  
"What where you guys talking about?" asked Ron, whispering this time.  
  
"Well he was telling me about everyone he's ever fucked, and he admitted that he liked me. But then I got this awful idea to break his little heart." Harry says, the Slytherin in him coming though.  
  
"He likes you?!" Ron asked, in shock.  
  
"Shocker for me too." Said Harry. He thought about how Draco said he fucked Ron and had to ask. "D-Did you realy fool around with Malfoy?"  
  
Ron paled. "H-He told you about that?" He asked.  
  
"So it is true?" Asked Harry.  
  
Ron bowed his head. "'fraid so. I didn't mean for it to happen." He said, blushing up to his ears.  
  
"Do you know if Hermione did too?" Harry asked.  
  
Ron wouldn't look him in the eye. "Uh sorry, Mate. I was kinda there." He says.  
  
"How where you 'kinda there?'" Harry growled, growing angry.  
  
"I watched."  
  
Harry's jaw dropped. "That is so messed up! H-How did I not find out about this shit until today?! What else have you 2 been hiding from me?!" Harry exploded.  
  
"Um, nothing realy." Ron lied.  
  
Harry glared at him. "Out with it, Ron. Might as well get everything out in the op-"Harry started.  
  
"I'm gay." Said Ron, quietly and not looking Harry in the eyes. He started to cry.  
  
Harry felt hurt. He went to touch Ron, but Ron snapped away. "Ron, do you realy think that would bother me?" He asked the red-haired boy.  
  
"Bothers other people. Ginny's the only one in the family who will talk to me anymore." Ron says, wiping his eyes.  
  
"Well look at me! I'm Bi-curious! I don't have a clue what I like anymore." Harry assures Ron.  
  
Ron looked up. "You mean to tell me that you ACTUALY liked the kiss with a asshole?" Ron asked.  
  
Harry blushed. "A bit." He says.  
  
Ron shook his head. "Why did you have to kiss Malfoy?" He asked.  
  
"I told you! It's for payback for all thoughts things he's done. I didn't expect to fucking like it, Ron!" Harry growled.  
  
"Calm down." Ron says.  
  
Harry took a big breath. "I better go hang out with Hermione. I feel realy guilty." He says.  
  
"You should tell her." Ron says.  
  
Harry's eyes widened then angered. "No! And if you tell her, I will totally disown you." He yells.  
  
"I won't tell her! Holy shit, Harry!" Ron says. "I just thought that you might want to tell her what's up."  
  
"No, it's not gonna happen." Harry says, shaking his head.  
  
"Well get this done and over with. I don't know if I can keep it in long. You know I have a guilty conscience." Ron says.  
  
!!!!!!  
  
The next day after potions, Draco was waiting for Harry outside. He was leaning on the wall, looking seductive.  
  
"Come 'ere, Potter." Draco says, in his usual tone of voice.  
  
Harry swallows and walks over to Malfoy and smirks. "What do you want, Malfoy?" He asks, still smiling.  
  
"Meet me in the forest tonight." Draco whispers.  
  
"Midnight good?" Harry asked.  
  
"Sure." Malfoy says.  
  
Harry looked down at Draco's lips and licks his own. He looks around and frowns. He leans in close to Malfoy. "If there weren't so many people around, I would kiss you." He whispers in Malfoy's ear. He backed away to see Malfoy had his eyes close. He opened his eyes and blushed.  
  
"Well, later Potter." Malfoy says and struts down the hall.  
  
Harry went into his thoughts. "I feel so bad for cheating on Hermione. But around Malfoy, I don't know. I feel...different. I'm so confused." He thinks. He ran into someone and falls onto the ground.  
  
The person turned around. Hermione smiled down at her boyfriend. "Forget that you're not the only one in the hall?" She joked.  
  
"Sorry about that." Harry says. Hermione helped up Harry and he gave he a passionate kiss. He put his arm around her and headed toward the Gryffindor tower.  
  
"Why where you talking to Malfoy? Was he starting things again?" Hermione asked.  
  
"No, he just asked if I knew where Ron was." lied Harry.  
  
"Ron? That's odd. Why would he want to see Ron?" She asked.  
  
Harry shrugs. "No clue." Harry says. He thinks back to what Ron told him the night before and blushes.  
  
"Harry! You're blushing! What is going on?!" She asks, interested.  
  
"I swear to you that I don't know." Harry says. At this point, he realy didn't know what was going on.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!  
  
Author's Note: Hey everyone! This is the second chapter finally! I didn't know if you all noticed but the chapter titles are from Marilyn Manson's cd "The Golden Age of Grotesque." I was just sitting in my room, bored and listing to that cd when this story came into my mind. Yeah I have nothing better to do with my life, lol. Whelp thanks for taking time out of your day to reading this crappy story. Later. 


	3. You Are For Me, and I Am So Yours

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter, I wasn't smart enough to think of the idea first.  
  
Warning- There is major slashyness in this story. No like slash, no need to readie.  
  
Another Warning- I made Malfoy a bit of a pussy. Sorry I didn't mean to. He gets back to his bold self in the next chapter. (Gotta love the bad boy.)  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!  
  
You Are For Me, and I Am So Yours  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!  
  
Harry crept outside and headed down towards Hagrid's hut. He made sure that he was not to be seen. He didn't bring his invisblity cloak, afraid that Draco might tell other kids and it have a chance of being stolen. He was sneaking around the hut when he heard the deep voice.  
  
"Harry! What ye doing out 'ere this late at night?" Hagrid asked.  
  
Harry froze. "I'm going for a walk in the woods." He says and mentally smacks himself.  
  
"You know your not aloud in thee woods." Hagrid says.  
  
He looked down at his watch. 11:59 PM. "Hagrid, promise me you wont tell Dumbledor or anyone else." Harry pleaded. He realy needed to see Draco.  
  
Hagrid sighs. "I guess I can let you off this time. I hate it when ye put me in the spot." He says.  
  
Harry smiled brightly. "Thanks, Hagrid! You made my whole night!" He says and takes off into the woods. Sure enough, Draco was sitting on a stump.  
  
Draco turned to Harry and smiled. "Hey! I was losing hope on you." He says.  
  
Harry sits next to him. "I had a run in with Hagrid." He says.  
  
"So did I. He almost sent me back. Stupid giant." Malfoy growls.  
  
Harry glares at him. "Don't talk about Hagrid like that! He's my best friend and if he didn't come and rescue me from the Dursley's, I probily would have killed myself!" He growls.  
  
Malfoy threw his hands in the air. "Sorry, sorry. I forgot about you being friends with him. I'll keep my thoughts to myself." He says.  
  
"I feel bad for doing this to Hermione. Here I am, flirting with her arch enemy while where still going out." Harry thinks. He sighs and looks down at his feet.  
  
"What's wrong?" Draco asks, sounding kinder. It shocked Harry for Malfoy to be so nice.  
  
Harry snapped up his head and looked over at Malfoy. "Why should I tell you?!" He snaps on impulse.  
  
"You don't trust me?" Malfoy asks.  
  
"Not at all."  
  
"Why not?" He asked.  
  
"You've screwed me over so many times. I would love to trust you with everything but I don't know if you would just break me." Harry admits.  
  
Draco looked hurt. "How can I get you to trust me?" He asks, looking away from Harry's stare. Harry sensed a hint of a beg in his voice. His heart broke and yearned for him.  
  
"I don't know." Said Harry, sadly.  
  
"Look, whatever I did to you was just to get you attention. When I got it, I was convinced I would get you too. Boy was I wrong. Before I knew it, I was doing anything just for you to look my way. I don't know." Draco says, looking at his feet. He looks up. "I know it's not convincing, but it's the truth."  
  
Harry leaned in and kissed Draco softly on the lips. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry and parted his lips for his tongue to enter. Draco's hands roamed Harry's body and went down to Harry's arousal. Harry gasped and broke the kiss. Draco started down his neck with little love bites.  
  
"Draco...?"Harry moaned unintionaly. Harry's moan sent sparks down Malfoy's back.  
  
"Yes, love?" Malfoy muffled on Harry's neck.  
  
"W-We can't do this." Harry says, regretting his words.  
  
Draco pulled away and looked into his lover's eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked. Then it hit him and he frowned. "I forgot about Granger. Sorry about that. I knew you where too good to be true I saw you tonguing her in the hall today. Do you know how much that hurt, Potter? Watching that tore my heart out. I almost didn't show up here. But I'm here and now I wish I would have trusted my instincts." He says.  
  
Draco turned away from Harry. "That's not why." Harry says. Harry touched Draco's shoulder and he pushed him away. He could hear Draco's sobs. It tore Harry in two. "Draco, look at me. Hermione isn't the reason why." He says.  
  
Draco turned around back to Harry. His face was wet with his tears. "What is the reason?" He asked.  
  
Harry kissed him. "I don't want to be a quick fuck like Ron and Hermione was. I want this to last." He says.  
  
Draco pressed his lips back against Harry's. "I would never let you end up like they where." He says into the kiss. "I want to keep you as long as I can."  
  
"Same here."  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Author's Note: Hey yall! How are we dooing? Yeah sorry again for the pansy Malfoy. I don't know why I made him so whiney and girly. You can totally chew me out for it. I chewed myself out for it. But it works. I promise next chapter, fun is gonna happen. Yeah! Woo Hoo! LOL! I'm a total purv. I'm starting a new story, it's about Harry and Draco. (Who didn't see that coming?) Well Harry became and wolf and the only one who knows the antidote is Draco. Yeah, it's not realy a love fic. It's more like a 'becoming of friends' one. I don't know if I'll even post it. I don't know. Whelp, I'm gonna go. Later.  
  
Ok little note to HonEySky: Get your fist ready in the 4th chapter cause your not going to be very happy with Harry. He is gonna break Draco's little heart. . 


	4. My Love is Thee Enemy

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter, so don't sue me.  
  
Warning- It's a slash. So frickin' what? Don't like, why are you here reading it then?  
  
Another Warning- Intense NC-17 stuff in nyah, you might want to scroll down during it.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!  
  
My Love is Thee Enemy  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!  
  
The next morning was hell. Harry woke up tired. Ron had to drag him out of bed. He shook him violently trying to wake his friend.  
  
"What in bloody hell is wrong with you?" Ron asked.  
  
Harry shook his head and wiped his eyes. "Nothing, honest. I snuck out." He says and sits up.  
  
"You snuck out? Why?" The red-head asks.  
  
"No reason." Harry stated.  
  
"Now I know that's bollocks. Who did you go see?" Ron asks.  
  
"I SAID I DIDN'T HAVE A REASON!" Harry exploded.  
  
"Damn, chill out!" Ron says.  
  
Harry sighed. "Sorry, mate. I'm just realy tired. I didn't get in till late." He says.  
  
Ron looked at him and nodded. His eyes caught sight of something on his neck. "Harry, what's that?"  
  
Harry looked at him clueless. "What are you talking about?" He asks.  
  
"Go look in the mirror." Ron asks.  
  
Harry got out of bed and to the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror. "Oh fuck." He grumbles.  
  
Ginny walks in. "What's wrong with Harry?" She asks her brother.  
  
"I think he's got a bruise or something." Ron lied. He got an idea. "Hey, could we borrow your makeup?"  
  
"Sure." She says and runs down the stairs.  
  
Ron got off Harry's bed and walked over to him. "You went and saw Draco didn't you?" He asks.  
  
"No! Of course not! Why would I see that ferret?" Harry asks.  
  
"Don't lie to me!" Ron says, angrily. "Just admit it."  
  
Harry sighs. "Yeah I did. God I hope this plan works." He admits.  
  
Ginny came back up and handed Ron her makeup bag. "Give it back when you're done." She says.  
  
"Thanks, sis." Ron says and pats her head.  
  
"Don't treat me like a dog!" She growls.  
  
"Aw good doggie. Hermione has a treat downstairs for you. Go get it girl." Ron jokes and she huffs at him. Harry laughs.  
  
"We'll be down. Go with Hermione to breakfast. Where going to be late." Harry tells her and she leaves.  
  
20 minutes later, the two boys came down to breakfast. Harry sat next to Hermione. She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Why where you two late?" She asks.  
  
"Harry HAD to jump in the shower after he was already late." Ron lied and grabbed a muffin.  
  
Harry yawned and grabbed an orange. "Why are you all sleepy?" Hermione asks.  
  
"He went out." Ron says and Harry's eyes widened.  
  
Hermione looked over at him. "Where did you go?" She asks.  
  
"For a walk." He says and looks down at his orange.  
  
"Did you go, Ron?" She asks, feeling left out.  
  
"No. Of course not." Ron says.  
  
She looked from Ron to Harry. "Uh hun. Where did you go Harry?" She asks.  
  
"Nowhere. I wandered." He says, taking a bite of his orange.  
  
Hermione shrugs. "You two are acting pretty strange. I'm problily just paranoid." She says.  
  
"That's problily it." Harry snaps, shocking everyone. Including him. "Herm, I'm so sorry. I'm just realy grouchy. I'm tired and realy do not want to go to classes." He says.  
  
!!!!!  
  
(Don't like NC-17 stuff, scroll down past it. You're not missing anything.)  
  
Harry was in the bathroom, cleaning up for dinner when Draco walks in. Harry didn't look at him.  
  
"Hello Malfoy." Harry says, becoming nervous and scrubbing his hands.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. "I hate this, Po...Harry. I hate pretending to hate you when I can't keep my eyes and hands off you." He says.  
  
Harry sighs and turns to him. "I'm sorry. I just don't want people-"Harry starts.  
  
"To know?" Draco asks. Harry nods. Draco walked closer to him. "Who cares? I sure don't." He says and kisses Harry. Harry forced his tongue into his mouth while Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's neck. Draco grinded against Harry, causing him to moan in his mouth.  
  
"Don't do that." Harry begged. He felt himself hardening.  
  
Draco reached down and grabbed Harry. "Stiff are we?" He teased. He kissed and sucked on Harry's neck, He continued to fondle Harry and keep him moaning.  
  
"W-Wanna skip dinner?" He asks, breathless. Malfoy smiled and kissed him.  
  
"Sure. Whatever you want." Draco says. He fumbled with Harry's cloak and finally got it off. He tossed Harry's shirt away and kissed at his chest. Harry took force and backed Draco against the wall and started to work with his pants while kissing him. Harry yanked them off and Draco sighed in relief. Draco took off his cloak and Harry got down on his knees and took Draco in his mouth. Draco yanked out and forced him up.  
  
"My turn." Draco says and did the same to Harry. Harry quietly moaned and when Draco's mouth left him, he groaned.  
  
"W-Why are you stopping?" Harry asks, looking down at him. "I'm almost there."  
  
"Beg."  
  
"Beg? Beg you for what?" He asks, nervously.  
  
"To finish you off." Draco says, with an evil smirk.  
  
Harry's mouth dropped. "Aw come on, Drakey! That's not cool." He wined.  
  
"All you gotta do is beg me to finish you..." Draco starts and blows on Harry's cock. Harry moans and squints. "...And my hot mouth will be back on you."  
  
"Fine!" Harry says. "Draco, please! I need you! Finish me off baby." He says "Thank god no one can here me." He thinks.  
  
"Alright." Draco says and finishes Harry off. When Harry came, he almost had to sit down because his knees where gonna give out on him. Draco kissed Harry and whispered, "What about me?"  
  
Harry's eyes opened in horror. "You mean you w-wanna..." He starts.  
  
"Of course." Draco says and kisses him. He got behind Harry. "Bend, love." He says and Harry does.  
  
"WHERE THE HELL IS MALFOY?!" The two hear coming towards the bathroom.  
  
"Shit! It's Goyle. Go into different stalls." Draco whispers, going into a different stall.  
  
Harry grabbed his clothes and follows suit. He sighs and smiles. He enjoyed that. He leaned against the stall door and imagines Draco back on him. "I better stop that or I'll get hard again." He thinks and puts on his clothes.  
  
!!!!  
  
Draco and Harry met late at night instead of during the day after 'the bathroom' scare. They met everyday for 2 weeks when Hermione started to get suspicious. One day after class, she pulled him aside in the hall.  
  
"Why do you go out alone every night all of a sudden?" She asks him bluntly.  
  
Harry sighs. "You promise me you won't flip out?" Harry says.  
  
"Sure whatever. Just tell me." She says, her breath quicking.  
  
"Well you gotta know the whole story. You know how Malfoy's a total dick and all?" Harry starts.  
  
"Yeah." She says, no clue where he's going with this.  
  
"Well remember how we had detention together?" He asks and she nods. "Well he told me he had a thing for me. So I got this killer idea that I'm going to seduce him and break his faggy little heart." He says and feels a pang of guilt.  
  
Hermione smirked evilly. "Nice work, Harry. Maybe he'll leave us alone."  
  
"That's the idea." He says, relived that she wasn't going to kill him.  
  
She kisses him. "Well, I have to go to the library for that stupid essay. See you later." She says and takes off down the hall.  
  
Harry turns around to see Malfoy glaring at him, and tears running down his face. "I hate you, Potter!" He screams and takes off toward him.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Author's Note: Noooooo! Poor Draco! I broke his heart! I feel like a total bitch! Anyone what's to chew me out, go right ahead. I deserve it. Oh and if anyone what's to hurt Harry...(hands out Harry Potter punching bags.)...Take your anger out on these. He deserves it. LOL. I know the NC-17 scene sucks too. I don't know why. I'm usually realy good at them. See this is why you should never get realy depressed and try to type up a story. Your story sucks along with your mood. ; ; Oh I'm so sorry about the last chapter. I didn't know 'the P word' was so offensive. (winces) I'm realy sorry about that! (Punches the Harry Potter punching bag) Whelp, I'm gonna go. Later. 


	5. ParaNoir

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter. I wasn't quick enough to think of it first  
  
Warning- This is a slash. Just like all my other stories.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!  
  
Para-Noir  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!  
  
"Fuck you because I loved you Fuck you for loving it too I don't need a reason to hate you the way I do"- Marilyn Manson  
  
"Draco! Where did you come from?" Harry asked when he was face to face with the blond.  
  
"Don't you dare act all sweet and lovey-dovey now! It's too fucking late for it! I heard what you told Granger! I fucking hate you, Potter!" Draco screamed and pushes Harry. Kids looked over at the two and shrugged it off. They figured it was another fight between two enemies.  
  
Harry winced. "He hasn't called me Potter since we hooked up." Harry thought. "Draco, you don't have any clue how sorry I am. I love yo-"Harry started.  
  
"LIAR! YOU'RE A FUCKING LIAR!" Malfoy screamed. He started to shake in anger. "How could you fucking tell me you love me after calling me a fag! Potter, do you have any fucking shame!"  
  
"Draco, I-"Harry started but was cut off with a punch in his eye.  
  
"Don't call me by my first name, Potter. You've lost that privilege." Malfoy said, pointing his finger at him.  
  
Harry tackled Draco and started to punch him. "I can't belive I loved you!" He yelled in anger.  
  
Draco flipped the two over and he sat on Harry's stomach. He rubbed his knees into Harry's stomach "YOU NEVER LOVED ME!" He screamed and wrapped his hands around Harry's neck, cutting off his air supply.  
  
Harry looked into Draco's eyes. His eyes where usually bright and sky blue but now they where dark and almost black. "I...can't...breathe..." He choked out, pulling at Draco's hands and failing to pull them off his neck.  
  
Draco looked down at Harry's face. He looked genuily scared. As angry as Draco was, he knew it was wrong to kill Harry. His eyes softened and tears filled them. "I'm so sorry, Harry." He cried. He pulled Harry up and hugged him. He cried on Harry's shoulder.  
  
Harry couldn't hug Draco back. He thought back to all the times that they where together in the past few days and then to the moments before. "How can someone I love try and kill me?" He thought. The blond rested his head in the crook of Harry's neck. "Draco, I think it's safe to say...it's over." Harry said with a sigh.  
  
Malfoy sniffled. "I-I guess your right. We weren't meant to be." He said and bit hard down on his quivering lower lip. Harry saw Draco fight back the tears in his eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry." Said Harry. He wrapped his arms around Draco and rubbed up and down his back. "I'm a dick."  
  
"Harry! Malfoy! What's going on?!" The two hear behind them. They look back to find Hagrid running towards them. "I heard screams."  
  
Draco got off Harry's lap and wiped his nose on his robe. "It doesn't matter. It's over with." Said Draco.  
  
"Why where ye two huggin' each o'her like that?" Hagrid asked. "It looked a li'le...ye know...funny."  
  
"N-No reason." Harry says, forcing a smile but he knew Draco could see right though it.  
  
"Well I'm gonna go. See ye la'er." Hagrid says and walks away.  
  
When the giant was out of sight, Draco hit Harry hard one last time. "Just so you know, I'm going to make your life a fucking hell from now on." He growls and stomps off.  
  
Harry sighed. "Oh goody! Just what I need." He thinks.  
  
!!!!  
  
"Potter's a Mudblood fucker." Draco says repeatily and in sing-song. He was dancing around Harry and Hermione's table in Potions.  
  
Harry was on the verge of exploding, but he held in his anger. "I hate it when Snape's late like this." He thought.  
  
"Mudblood, Mudblood. you're a nasty Mudblood." Draco sang. Hermione got fed up and walked away in anger.  
  
"Do you EVER go away?" Harry asked angrily.  
  
Draco bent over the table. "Just remember I DO know a few secrets about you, Potter. Like that you like things rough and quick and that you're more of a giver than a taker..." Malfoy whispered with an evil grin.  
  
Harry just glared at him. "You a fucking dick." Harry hissed.  
  
Malfoy smiled. "No, I'm just a Malfoy. And Malfoy's like it when we embarrass halfbloods." He says.  
  
"You realy need new material." Harry said with now tone in his voice.  
  
"And you need better plans to drive people away. Your plan only fueled me to be meaner to you, you dumb fuck." Malfoy sneered and Harry grabbed his wand.  
  
He pointed it at Draco's chest and yelled, "Turantallega!" and shot Draco across the room.  
  
Snape ran into the room and rolled his eyes. "Malfoy! Potter! Detention for 2 weeks!" He yells. Everyone laughs but Draco and Harry.  
  
Harry slammed his head down on the table and groaned. "Not again!"  
  
End  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Author's Note: Howdy! Yup, this is the final chaptie for BackLash. But don't cry! I've already been in the making for a new Harry Potter story. (And it's even a Draco/Harry paring too.) Yeah! I can't realy give much info out about it but just know that It's based in there final year at Hogwarts and Harry goes a tad evil. (ok all the way evil.) I realy don't have much down for it but the intro and the first 15 minutes of being back at Hogwarts but I'm hoping by Saturday I should have it written, typed and posted. Whelp. That's all for now. Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers and I hope to see you all next time. Later! 


End file.
